


My Dad's Boyfriend

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Claire, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Ships It, Claire calls BS, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 12, Sociopath Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Ketch joins the Winchesters and Claire on a hunt and Claire doesn't like the way Ketch looks at Dean.





	

Claire observed the interactions between Mr. Ketch and Dean, the little touches, the fake smile and laugh. She despised him. He tried to blow some New Age hunter smoke up her ass but she wasn't buying it. The man was a manipulative sociopath.

 

But Sam and Dean tolerated him so she played along during the hunt. She’d expected them to be bringing Castiel along with them, not double-O misogynist. He was an efficient killer, she’d give him that.

 

She leaned up against the warehouse door with him and watched him ogle Dean. “Barking up the wrong tree,” she told him.

 

“Dean? I was led to believe we share some common interests, inclinations if you will.” He flashed his best Patrick Bateman smile.

 

“His inclination is toward my da- Castiel. You don't have a shot with him.”

 

“Oh? You care for the angel parading about in your father's…’meat suit’ as you Americans refer to it?”

 

Claire boldy stood between him and his view. She looked up at him with the same intense blue eyes of Jimmy Novak. “My father is dead. When I look at Castiel, I only see Castiel. And I see a man deeply in love with Dean Winchester.”

 

The facade dropped. “Young lady, you know not of the affairs you meddle in. Dean is swaying to my side of things and perhaps towards me. I’ve been tasked to seduce the elder Winchester into the fold and my mission will not be thwarted by a little girl who wants two daddies.”

 

Claire didn't back down, in fact, she smiled. “One text, one phone call, and you'll be a pile of charred ‘meat suit’, pal. Castiel may not be my father, but him and Dean treat me like their daughter. Don't fuck with me, don't fuck with Dean.”

 

“You vulgar Americans. Angels don't have the capacity for love or lust.”

 

“Castiel isn't your typical angel. He’s a Winchester.”

 

Back to the fake grin. “We’ll see about that.” He slid past her to join the brothers. Claire pulled out her phone.

 

**_Claire: Double O Dickhead is flirting with your boyfriend. He’s not taking fuck off for an answer._ **

 

**_Cas: Language, Claire. Is Dean in distress?_ **

 

**_Claire: Funny you knew exactly who I was talking about lol_ **

 

**_Cas: Is there trouble? Mr. Ketch or Mr. Daviess?_ **

 

**_Claire: Ketch. Said it was his mission to seduce the older Winchester._ **

 

**_Cas: Give me a moment._ **

 

From where Claire was standing she could hear Dean's phone go off. Ha!  _ Angel _ by Aerosmith. Perfect. Dean answered it and his scowl immediately turned into an affectionate smile. He laughed as he talked, stepping away from Sam and Ketch for privacy.

 

But as soon as he hung up his eyes went cold. He swaggered up to Ketch and kneed him in the groin. Claire couldn't help but laugh when the man fell to his knees, both hands covering his crotch. Sam was dumbstruck. Claire practically skipped over to them.

 

“...That's the closest to fucking me you’re ever gonna get, asshole!” She caught the end of whatever Dean told him.

 

“Dean? What the hell, man? Who was on the phone?” Sam went to assist Ketch but Dean pulled him back.

 

“That was Cas. Apparently the assclowns who sign his paycheck want him to seduce me to get me into their little country club of psychos.”

 

Ketch glared at Claire who just waved her phone at him. “Told you not to fuck with my dad's boyfriend.”

 

Sam mouthed the word ‘boyfriend’ with his brow knit in further confusion. He looked to Dean for an answer.

 

“We’ve been keeping it on the DL while the Men of Letters where dicking around. We thought they’d try to use us to get to each other after they failed with you. I was going to tell you but you fell in with them.” Dean slammed his fist down on the trunk of his car. “Great. Now I have to kill him.”

 

“You and Cas? This whole time? And you told Claire?” Sam had a million questions but those were the first to surface.

 

Claire cleared her throat loudly. “Nobody had to tell me. I figured it out, called Castiel on it, and he slipped. So when this douche started looking at Dean like his ass was made of ice cream I had to shut that shit down.”

 

“Well, secret’s out now. I’ll cap him and say the hunt went south. They can come clean up his carcass with the rest of them.” Dean cocked his pearl gripped gun.

 

“Wait! Wait, he’s human. What if we give him to Crowley? He can't talk of he’s chained up at hell’s corporate office.” Sam suggested. Dean seemed to mull it over.

 

“Call him.” Dean put an arm around Claire's shoulder and walked into the woods with her. “Thanks for the heads-up, kid. I knew something was off about him. Always trying to get me to drink with him. Alone.”

 

“Hey, I'm just glad you and Castiel are solid enough that he couldn't get to you.”

 

“You called Cas your dad.”

 

Claire blushed. “I guess I did. You guys have both been like dad adjacent to me. Just don't tell him I said that. He’ll get this big dopey grin on his face.”

 

“I won't lie to him if he asks, but I won't bring it up.” Dean chuckled to himself. “So if he's Dad, what does that make me?”

 

“I’m sticking with Dean, for now. Most people call their step-parents by their first name. Unless you prefer Hasselhoff.”

 

“Stow it, Miley. Dean's fine. But if you change your mind, Pops is cool with me.”

“You got it, old man.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. Family moment was over. They returned to the Impala to find that Crowley had joined them and had properly shackled his new ‘pet.’

 

“Come along, doggie. Daddy has a nice mildewy kennel for you. My demons will love having something new to play with.” Crowley tugged hard at his chain leash. He was gone without a single snide remark about Dean and Cas.

 

“We good?” Dean asked casually.

 

“Yeah, we're good.” Sam took it as a win that Dean didn't commit cold-blooded murder.

 

“Alright, then. Let's drop my kid back off at Jody’s and hit the road. Cas is headed back to the bunker.”

 

About halfway to Jody’s Sam came to a realization. “Maybe I should stay at Jody’s tonight, too. Boost a car and come back tomorrow night.”

  
Dean grinned wide, “That would be a great idea, Sammy.” Sam just sighed and shook his head.


End file.
